hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Momoze Hui Guo Rou
Momoze Hui Guo Rou (モモゼ＝ホイコーロ, Momoze Hoikōro) was the Twelfth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's seventh wife, Sevanti. She had one biological younger brother, Marayam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Momoze was a young girl with delicate features and long, lustrous hair worn in an elaborate ponytail. During the festival before Black Whale departure, Momoze wore a refined long-sleeved A-line dress with a black shirt, and for the royal banquet, she was seen wearing a tiara and gown with juliet sleeves, and a refined necklace similar to what her eldest sister wore in the same event.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Personality Momoze projected the image of a calm and gentle girl. She did not appear to resent her mother's harsh words towards her or to fear for her own safety. She pitied her mother and brother Marayam for lacking the ability to become Kings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 Plot Succession Contest arc After applying for the position, Momoze hires Hanzo to become her bodyguard for the trip to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Sometime later, she participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage and waves to the crowd. During the party held on the 1st deck of the ship, Momoze is seen waving to the party patrons. Unbeknownst to her, her Guardian Spirit Beast attacks Prince Woble's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Once the ceremony was over, her mother, Queen Sevanti, removes bodyguards from her escort and assigns them to her younger brother, Marayam. Despite Queen Sevanti's request, Nipaper and Bladge express their desire to stay, while Momoze does not mind and even suggests the remaining two relax in a nearby room, but they decline. While knitting, Momoze thinks to herself that she pities her mother and brother for being incapable of becoming kings. She also wonders why she feels so tired despite not doing anything as her Spirit Beast sitting behind her. As Momoze rests in her room, one of her bodyguards plans to assassinate her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 She was killed shortly afterward, due to asphyxiation while sleeping. Hanzo suspects a clone created by a Nen user, leading to all her remaining bodyguards (including Prince Benjamin's private soldier) being processed. By her unusual sleep schedule, Kurapika deduces her Guardian Spirit Beast is behind one of the attacks on Woble's bodyguards, and the reason it does not defend her is that Momoze was exhausted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 King Nasubi has her body composed and placed in a grave inside a mysterious room where 13 more empty graves are arranged in a circle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 In respect for the passing of Prince Momoze, Prince Halkenburg and his associates hold a silent prayer for her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Momoze's Employees Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Prince Tubeppa, Momoze had no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She had an interest in knitting. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Momoze received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is made out of aura, thus only Nen users can see and hear it. Momoze herself is unaware of its existence. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Trivia * Momoze is the first of King Nasubi's children to die in the Succession War. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Momoze Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Deceased characters Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers